Maybe It's Just Love TalonclawxThrushpelt
by Eomer's Queen
Summary: Thrushpelt is a wonderful character. He loved Bluestar very much, but that love was not returned. This tells of his romance with another cat, Talonclaw. Talonclaw is not in the Warriors series, but her life was written so that it fit perfectly into Erin Hunter's books. Nothing about the original Warriors series is changed in this book. This is simply an untold life, revealed.
1. Chapters 1, 2 and 3

DEAR READERS,  
I sincerely apologize for the lack of indentation. This cannot be helped. (computers are strange.) Please do not let this distract you.  
Many thanks,  
**Eomer's Queen**

| Maybe It's Just Love… | TalonXThrush|

Chapter One

_Talonkit wriggled_with excitement. She felt Swiftbreeze's tongue lap her tabby coat for the millionth time that morning. She didn't mind though, she wanted to look her very best for her apprentice ceremony. She couldn't believe she was _finally_ six moons old! She scampered away as Swiftbreeze finished grooming her and began on her brother, Snowkit. Snowkit was much less cooperative and jumped around, making Swiftbreeze chase him. Talonkit stifled a purr as she listened to her mother berate the excited white tom.

"Snowkit! You come right back here! Do you want to look like a hedgehog who fell in the dirt place? You're filthy! You can't have the clan seeing you like that!"

Talonkit gazed around the camp. The first time she had come out of the nursury, it had seemed as if the camp was as large as the whole forest. She couldn't imagine there being more territory beyond. Now, she was an older, wiser kit, and knew that there was a whole forest outside the camp, as well as the moor, river, and marshes. She puffed out her chest importantly. She would get to see the whole of Thunderclan's territory today, instead of just hearing about it in the elder's stories!

Snowkit came scampering up to his sister and sat down beside her. His eyes sparked with excitement, and Talonkit knew she must look the same. She looked up happily as Adderfang and Swiftbreeze sat down beside their kits.

_Where was Pinestar?_Talonkit didn't think she could wait another moment to be made an apprentice.

As if Starclan had heard her thoughts, Pinestar emerged from the gorse tunnel, followed by Thrushpaw and Stormtail. The leader nodded to Adderfang and his kin before leaping onto High Rock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath High Rock for a clan meeting!" yowled Pinestar.

The cats gathered in the clearing. Pinestar beckoned Snowkit and Talonkit forward with his tail. Talonkit felt her heart start to beat faster and she glanced over to see Snowkit's whiskers trembling. The two padded to the middle of the clearing.

Pinestar looked down at Talonkit. "From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Talonpaw." he meowed. He lifted his chin. "Stormtail, you are a loyal and fierce warrior. I trust you to train this apprentice according to our warrior code."

Stormtail trotted up to Talonpaw and touched noses with her. "Congratulations." He purred.

_Talonpaw felt a_ paw nudging her awake. She was exhausted after patrolling the entire territory the day before. She opened her blue eyes to see Thrushpaw standing over her.

"Wake up Talonpaw." he purred. "Or you'll miss the hunting patrol."

_Of course!_ Talonpaw recalled Stormtail telling her he would teach her how to hunt in the morning. She scrambled out of her new nest, (careful not to step into Whitepaw's nest like she'd done the night before) and followed Thrushpaw out into the morning sun. Leaf-fall was coming. The trees were losing their bright color and a chilly breeze had picked up.

Stormtail was waiting at the entrance of the gorse tunnel with Moonflower. Talonpaw and Thrushpaw raced across the clearing and out into the forest with their mentors.

"Now, steady yourself like this." Stormtail pressed a paw down on Talonpaw's haunches. "Good. Straighten your tail, and keep your chin forward. Don't let your tail sweep the floor! All the prey from here to Windclan will here it sweeping the dead leaves!"

The apprentice's whiskers drooped.

"Don't be too hard on her, Stormtail." Moonflower gently chided. "This is her first time hunting."

"True." The gray warrior replied. "And she is doing very well." He lifted his nose and sniffed the air. "Do you smell that Talonpaw?"

She let the forest scents wash over her. _Mouse!_ "I smell it!" she exclaimed.

"Now is your chance to try out that hunter's crouch. Remember, the mouse will feel your pawsteps before it hears, sees or smells you. So you must pretend the ground will crack if you step on it. Imagine your paws are like air." Stormtail demonstrated the move.

Talonpaw nodded earnestly and began to creep forward, pinpointing where the mouse was. She spotted it by the roots of the Great Sycamore. Slowly, slowly... When she was a tail length away, Talonpaw waggled her haunches and pounced on the mouse, claws outstretched. She snatched it up and killed it. She stood and turned with the mouse in her jaws. Stormtail, Thrushpaw and Moonflower looked at the mouse and congratulated her.  
"Great catch!" Thrushpaw admired.

The rest of the patrol was successful. By the time the patrol returned, there were five new pieces of prey to add to the fresh kill pile. Talonpaw had learned how to stalk rabbits and climb trees to surprise squirrels and birds.

"You'll be a warrior faster than Stormtail can say mouse!" Moonflower congratulated. "You're a quick learner, little Talonpaw."

Chapter Two

Talonpaw raced through the forest, Thrushpaw, Patchpaw and Snowpaw at her side. Their mentors had challenged them to a race. They had to race all the way from the Owl Tree to the Great Sycamore. It was a test of speed and stamina. They had to jump the stream and find a way around the camp and sandy hollow.

Talonpaw saw a flash of white as Snowpaw scrambled up a tree. She glanced up to see him leaping from branch to branch above them. Thrushpaw fell slightly behind. Now Talonpaw and Patchpaw were neck to neck. The tabby brown apprentice bunched her muscles and took a flying leap over the bramble bush ahead of here. The jump caused her to fall behind a bit. Patchpaw pulled up a whisker's length. The long legged apprentice was beating her now.

_Oh no you don't!_ Talonpaw forced her legs to take longer strides. She heard a crack over hear head. Snowpaw, nimble as a squirrel was still running through the trees. Her brother was more comfortable in branches than any other apprentice. But he was falling behind.

Patchpaw, although the newest apprentice, was already taller then Talonpaw and Snowpaw.  
He and Talonpaw were the fastest cats in the Clan. Their clanmates joked that they had more WindClan blood in them than ThunderClan. They got their long legs and nimbleness from their mother, Swiftbreeze. Snowpaw and Leopardpaw, who was Patchpaw's littermate were stockier like Adderfang.

Talonpaw leaped over another bush, Patchpaw dodged around a tree. A sapling appeared in their path, they slipped around it. They weren't even paying attention to Thrushpaw and Snowpaw now. Talonpaw felt her blood burning, her paws pounding, the wind whistling through her ears.

"Talonpaw! Watch out!" Patchpaw called out. The Great Sycamore loomed ahead of her. There was no time to stop, or dodge. Patchpaw skirted to his heart side, but a large rock blocked the way for Talonpaw. She had one choice. She kinked her tail and bunched her muscles. She took one, massive flying leap, claws extended. She felt the sycamore's bark scrape against her belly fur. She had judged her leap right. She scrabbled up the trunk and perched on a low branch.

"I win!" she crowed.

"No! I did, you may have touched the tree first, but I reached it first!" Patchpaw protested.

Talonpaw rolled her eyes. "We reached it at the same time!"

Snowpaw suddenly dropped out of a tree, and Thrushpaw came pounding up.

"Wow!" The white tom meowed. "That was some race! I've never run that far!"

"Nor I." His friends purred in reply.

Talonpaw stretched her legs and extended her claws. She was breathing hard from the fast run, but she felt wonderful. She hadn't stretched her legs like that since she and Snowpaw were kits. She had challenged him to race her from the nursery to the medicine clearing.

Eight moons had passed since her apprenticeship. She, Thrushpaw and her brother were expecting their final assessments at any moment. They were more than ready. Swiftbreeze and Adderfang had had another litter, Patchpaw and Leopardpaw. ThunderClan was thriving.

Fuzzypelt, Moonflower, Stormtail and Larksong burst through a bramble bush. They began to question the apprentices. Moonflower began.

"Thrushpaw, I noticed that you fell behind a bit. Do you have an idea of why you lagged?"

Thrushpaw thought for a moment. "I guess... Well, I noticed Talonpaw and Patchpaw take long easy strides."

Moonflower nodded. "Yes. Taking longer strides keeps up your metabolism better. You don't tire out as fast as you would if you were taking short, quick paces."

Larksong turned to Snowpaw. She was the oldest warrior in ThunderClan, and it had been a great honor to be given her as a mentor. "Snowpaw, it was clever to gain some ground by running up in the trees, but very risky. For one thing you could fall. But putting aside danger, a branch might fall short of another, you have to jump, and fall back."

Talonpaw looked around the clearing. She couldn't help but notice that her mentor Stormtail and Thrushpaw's were standing so close that their pelts brushed. She glanced at the sandy apprentice. His whiskers twitched and she heard a purr, even though he tried to stifle it. Moonflower's ears turned pink. Embarrassed, Stormtail called out gruffly,

"Who won?"

"Me!" called his apprentice, just as Patchpaw meowed "It was a tie between me and Talonpaw!"

Fuzzypelt loooked questioningly at his apprentice. "A tie? Hm, we can't have those. How about a tie breaker?"

Larksong nodded. "A tie breaker is exactly what we should do. Let's see who can climb the highest up the sycamore?"

Talonpaw felt her jaw drop and closed it quickly. She could hardly believe that Larksong, the most senior and experienced warrior in the clan would suggest such a daring thing. True, she was the best climber in the clan, which was probably why her apprentice, Snowpaw, loved it so much.

"Sounds dangerous." Snowpaw's eyes gleamed at the prospect.

"Let's do it!" Patchpaw gave a little bounce. He hared up the tree and stood on the branch next to the tabby she-cat apprentice.

Talonpaw looked up. She couldn't even see the top of the Great Sycamore, it was so tall. How would she ever climb that high?

Chapter Three

The Great Sycamore seemed to reach as high as the clouds. Larksong's voice seemed very far away as she called out, "Go!" Patchpaw leaped up and started clawing his way up. Talonpaw snapped back. There was _no_ way she was being beaten by her little brother!

She jumped up to the branch above her head. She clawed her way across and gripped the trunk of the tree the way she had seen squirrels do. _OK, this should be easy right? Just pretend you are a squirrel._ She fluffed out her long tail and straightened it, using it to balance as she began to climb straight up the tree. She began slowly at first, and then faster, until she was swarming up the trunk. A huge bulge in the tree, sticky with sap, was in her way. She climbed onto a nearby branch. Then jumped onto another branch, and then another, higher and higher...

She looked up. Patchpaw was ahead of her! He was three tail lengths above her head.

He growled playfully, "Come on slow-mouse! Scared?" He was on a slender branch, and he bounced on it and let it wobble and shake under him, gripping it with his claws.

_Be careful!_ She begged silently. Patchpaw was just showing off, but it could lead to some serious injuries if he wasn't more careful.

She hopped again, onto another branch. She crawled onto the trunk again. Glancing up at Patchpaw, she decided to tease him right back.

"Watch this clumsy-paws!"

She bolted up the trunk, fast as she dared. She shot past him. A sparrow flew by her face, and she nearly lost her grip in surprise. She looked over her shoulder and saw a bird's nest lodged in the leafy tangle of branches. Springing onto a branch, she dared to look down. She gaped in surprise. Patchpaw seemed far, far below, and the ground even farther. Suddenly she felt dizzy. She glanced up, and realized the top of the sycamore was not far away. The branches up here were slender and wouldn't support her weight. Should she attempt go any farther?

"Talonpaw! Talonpaw, come down!" She heard Stormtail calling her. He was so far away though, she could just barely hear him.

_Uhoh, getting down is going to be a lot harder than going up. Mouse-dung._

Focusing on her front paws and balancing with her tail again, Talonpaw picked her way slowly down the tree.

_Maybe it will be easier if I branch hop down._

She was closer to Patchpaw now. As she drew near, she saw his face was a mix of annoyance at being beaten, and wonder at her having risked going so high. Her pelt prickled.

_I hope he isn't mad._

"Come on Patchpaw, lets go down."

He grunted in reply and followed her lead.

"Hey," Talonpaw began. "You climbed _really_ high."

"Yeah."

"Come on Patchpaw, you aren't mad are you? You're six moons younger than me! Everyone will be really impressed with how far you got."

He looked at her and purred. "I guess."

_Good, that's more like the Patchpaw I know._

She jumped lower. The branch wobbled and she gripped it with her claws. It felt brittle and weak. Talonpaw heard a snap, then another one, louder. The branch was breaking! She tried desperately not to panic and inched her way off the branch. But she wasn't fast enough. With one final, blaring crack, the branch broke off entirely, and she felt herself begin falling.

"Talonpaw!" Snowpaw screeched.


	2. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Talonpaw let out a wail as she plummeted to the forest floor. Her cat instincts were kicking in, her tail waved to balance her so she would land on her paws. Branches and twigs flew in front of her, scratching her and jabbing.

Thud!

She hit the forest floor, all four paws on the ground. The impact sent pain jolting through her, and she crumpled to the ground. She was faintly aware of Snowpaw, Thrushpaw and Stormtail crowding over her. She felt a pounding in her head, and a burning in her side. The last thing she saw were Thrushpaw's forest green eyes, before she was enveloped by darkness.

"Talonpaw! Talonpaw, please wake up!" Talonpaw could hear a faint whimpering.

"Sshh! Don't disturb her!" came another voice, sharp with worry.

"It's alright Swiftbreeze. See? She is already awake."

The injured apprentice opened her eyes. She was in the medicine cat's den, Swiftbreeze, Snowpaw and Shadowclaw, ThunderClan's medicine cat, standing over her.

"Talonpaw?" Adderfang pushed through the entrance of the den. Adderfang was usually stoic, and showed little emotion, but now his face was creased with worry.

Swiftbreeze brushed her head against his shoulder. "She just woke up." The pretty queen swung her head to face Shadowclaw. "How is she doing?"

"She is a strong cat, and I think will be able to pull through this ordeal. But I'm not sure how long she will have to stay with me. She took a very bad fall."

"What could Larksong and the other mentors have been thinking?" Swiftbreeze's face hardened. She was angry. "They aught to know better! Larksong, our most seasoned warrior! She should know that not all cats are as good at climbing as she is!"

"I'm sorry Swiftbreeze," a voice murmured sadly from the den entrance. "You are right."

Talonpaw tried to turn her head to see Larksong, but fell back with a gasp of pain. Her neck felt twisted and her head burned like fire.

Shadowclaw pushed her down with a paw. "Do not try to move, understand? You fell out of the Great Sycamore when you weren't even half way down." He turned to his patient's kin. "Out you go now, Goosepaw and I will take care of her. I need plenty of room to put a fresh compress on her side. Larksong, you can come see her later."

After they had left, the black cat turned to Talonpaw and began to remove cobwebs and sticky herb pulp from her side. "Talonpaw, do you want to know exactly what happened to you?"

She nodded weakly.

"Well, I'm going to be very straight forward with you. While you were falling, a branch stabbed you in the side. You were exceedingly lucky, it fell just a whisker's length of puncturing your stomach. You also got hit in the head." He tried to lighten the situation with a small purr. "When I got to where you were, you had a lump on your head the size of High Rock! Thank StarClan though, you didn't break any of your legs. You are doing fine, and will recover soon enough. It's sunset of the same day."

He padded away and came back a few minutes later with more herbs. "This is marigold, it will keep away infection."

"Can I stand?" Talonpaw asked suddenly.

The other cat looked surprised. "Why don't you try?"

She shifted around in her nest until she was on her belly. Painfully, very slowly she put her weight on her paws. She stood, legs trembling with the effort. She fell back with a gasp.

"She should lie still now." She looked up and saw Goosepaw coming in. He carried a stinking ball of moss.

Mouse bile. Ew, that better not be for me.

"Yes." Shadowclaw agreed. "Would you like any visitors Talonpaw?"

She nodded. "May I see Stormtail and Larksong? And -" She stopped.

Shadowclaw narrowed his eyes. "Who?"

Goosepaw's eyes gleamed with mischief. "I'll tell Thrushpaw you want to see him."

"No!" Talonpaw bit her lip, embarrassed. "OK, fine, whatever." She turned her head, hoping her ears weren't red. News got around fast in the clan, and she was trying to keep it a secret that she liked Thrushpaw. She couldn't bear being told she was mooning over him again, the way Leopardpaw and Snowpaw had said. She had tried hard not to make it obvious.

Moments later, Stormtail and Larksong walked in. They mumbled hello, and seemed sad. They started muttering a few jumbled words about the fresh kill pile being well stocked. Talonpaw interrupted them.

"It isn't your fault that I fell."

"Yes it is!" Larksong nearly wailed. "I should have known better than to let a couple of apprentices to climb the Great Sycamore!"

"I should have stopped you from doing it." Stormtail's tail tip twitched. "I'm your mentor, and it's my duty to protect you."

"Hey, it was mine and Patchpaw's decision in the end. And it was stupid of me to climb that high. I hadn't really realized how high I had gotten, until I was there." The tabby apprentice couldn't help but sound a little boastful. "I climbed to the very top of the Great Sycamore! It was amazing. I was so high, I felt that if I reached out my paw, I would touch the pelt's of our ancestors."

"But you got hurt." Larksong's eyes were large, dark and sad.

"I survived." Talonpaw pointed out. "I know I'm stuck here in the medicine den, but hey, I'm not going to die. Pretty soon I'll be out of here, and I can have my final assessment, and become a warrior with Thrushpaw and Snowpaw. Right?"

Larksong and Stormtail exchanged a look. Stormtail looked angry, with Larksong or some one.

"Talonpaw," Larksong began gently. "The race was your final assessment. Thrushpaw and Snowpaw are being made warriors tonight."


	3. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

" What? " Talonpaw couldn't keep the bitter disappointment and anger out of her meow.

"I'm sorry Talonpaw." Stormtail glared at Larksong. "I wanted you to be made a warrior with them, but other cats thought it would be wrong to make Thrushpaw and Snowpaw wait."

Larksong glared straight back. "It would! They've been training for eight moons! They are more than ready to be made warriors! They should have been two moons ago! If Pinestar hadn't-" She snapped her mouth shut suddenly and looked at her paws.

Talonpaw narrowed her eyes. It was true, she and her den mates had gone through an abnormally long apprenticeship. But she hadn't thought it was because of any cat but themselves. She was curious as to what Pinestar had had to do with it, but she knew it would be pointless to ask, from the look on Larksong's face.

"What about me?" Talonpaw spat. "Don't you think it's wrong for me to sit back and watch my denmates made warriors before me? Don't you think that will hurt me?"

She turned her back on the two warriors and curled up in her nest. She looked back only when she heard them leaving the den. Stormtail's fur was bristling and he brushed past the tortoiseshell she-cat angrily.

How could Thrushpaw and Snowpaw agree to being made warriors without her? How could her own brother betray her like that? Hadn't they stood up for her at all? Hadn't they argued that they should wait for her? All her feelings for Thrushpaw vanished. He was worth nothing to her now, he didn't care about her. Talonpaw felt a lump in her throat, and was left feeling as hollow as an old beech husk.


	4. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Hello Talonpaw." Moonflower's voice sounded next to the she-cat's nest. She rolled over. The pretty silver and black cat was sitting with her tail around her paws. Though she appeared calm, the tip of her tail twitched.

"Hi Moonflower."

"I thought I should explain."

Talonpaw grunted and tore a shred out of her nest.

Moonflower began. "I have a, um, particular reason for wanting Thrushpaw to be a warrior as soon as possible." She stood up and began to pace. "I guess you know that you and your brother and Thrushpaw have been apprentices longer than you should be. Larksong, Stormtail and I kept asking Pinestar when you would be made warriors." She sighed. "He kept saying soon, but I was growing impatient. I do love mentoring Thrushpaw, but I've-" Her ears turned pink and she bristled slightly. "I'm having Stormtail's kits!" She blurted.

Talonpaw's eyes widened and she broke into a purr. "Moonflower! That's wonderful! Does Stormtail know?"

"No."

Talonpaw was shocked. "Why?"

"I should have known a half moon ago, but I didn't find out until yesterday. I was going to tell him after the race, your final assessment. But after you fell, I decided to tell him after he knew how you were doing. But then he was so angry that you weren't to be made a warrior, and I didn't want him to suddenly..." Moonflower looked up sadly. "Do you understand now? I can't train an apprentice for much longer, I'll be moving into the nursery."

"Ye-es, Moonflower." Talonpaw was very happy for her, but she still felt saddened at the naming of the warriors.

"I know that if I were in your paws, Talonpaw, I would feel the same, or much worse. I am very sorry." Moonflower touched the apprentice's ear with her tail and left.

The tabby she-cat lay curled up in her nest when she heard some one brushing through the entrance. She caught a familiar scent. Thrushpaw.

"Talonpaw?"

She didn't answer, even though she wanted to more than anything else.

"Talonpaw..." He padded over to stand in front of her. She closed her blue eyes.

"I..."

"What do you want?" She snapped.

Thrushpaw flinched, and Talonpaw felt sorry and opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry for snapping Thrushpaw."

He shrugged. "I can understand how angry you must feel right now."

She flicked her tail. "Yeah, well."

"I don't want to be made a warrior without you!" The sandy apprentice's green eyes were large and sad. As if realizing what he had just said, he turned and bounded out of the den.

_He wants me to be there with him?_ Talonpaw felt ashamed for being so angry. This was the most important day of Thrushpaw's and Snowpaw's lives, and she wouldn't ruin it for them.

***

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath High Rock for a clan meeting!" Pinestar's clear meow rang throughout the clearing.

Talonpaw, leaning on Shadowclaw's shoulder, limped out of the medicine cat clearing. Greeneye, Weedwhisker, Mumblefoot and Mossflower padded out of the elder's den, and Leopardpaw and Patchpaw dashed out of the apprentice's den.

Stonepelt, Sunfall and Smallear and his apprentice, Whitepaw, came running through the gorse tunnel from the evening patrol, eager not to miss the important ceremony. Windflight and Fuzzypelt padded out of the warriors den to sit by Dapplepaw, Stonepelt, Tawnyspots and Speckletail. Robinwing and Poppydawn joined them.

Sunfall, Speckletail, Swiftbreeze and Adderfang sat closest to the inside of the circle, so they could view their kit's warrior ceremony.

Last to join were Thrushpaw and Snowpaw, flanked by their mentors. The apprentices were sleek and clean, their fur glossy in the twilight. Thrushpaw's green eyes shone, and Snowpaw's white fur bristled ever so slightly.

Pinestar waited patiently for every cat to settle before beginning. He began with Thrushpaw, who was a quarter moon older than Snowpaw.

"Moonflower, are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior?"

"He is ready." Moonflower's voice echoed with pride.

"Larksong, is your apprentice ready as well?"

"He more than ready." Larksong beamed.

"I, Pinestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn.

"Thrushpaw, Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do." Snowpaw nearly yowled with excitement and honor.

"I do." Thrushpaw responded quietly. His paws were trembling with anticipation.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names: Thrushpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Thrushpelt. Starclan honors your courage and wisdom, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Pinestar rested his chin on the new warrior's head and Thrushpaw licked his shoulder with the time honored custom. The sandy tom turned and joined the warriors.

Snowpaw stepped up. "Snowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Snowowl. StarClan honors your talent and fierce loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Snowowl licked Pinestar's shoulder respectfully before standing with Thrushpelt.

Talonpaw let out the first yowl, as loud as she possibly could. "Thrushpelt! Snowowl!" The rest of the clan joined in. "Thrushpelt! Snowowl! Thrushpelt! Snowowl!"

Shadowclaw guided Talonpaw over to the new warriors, her old denmates. After purring his congratulations, he left her leaning on Snowowl's shoulder.

"Congratulations, you two mangy fur balls." She head butted Snowowl in his shoulder and flicked Thrushpelt's flank with her tail.

"Thanks." They purred.

Snowowl looked up, sadness in his green gaze. "I'm sorry you weren't with us. Really, I am."

"Me too." Thrushpelt looked at his paws.

Talonpaw was touched by their apology. "It's fine. I'll recover soon enough, and join you in the warrior's den."

Stormtail walked up with Moonflower and Larksong.

"Congratulations, young toms." The gray warrior rumbled. "You will make fine warriors."

The cat's eyes gleamed, Stormtail didn't give praise lightly.

"You will sit vigil tonight." Larksong reminded. "There will be nests waiting for you in the morning."

Moonflower nudged Stormtail. "Well?"

Stormtail glanced at her lovingly, and Talonpaw stifled an amused purr. Stormtail never acted mushy over anything. Then the tom stated, "We have a happy announcement. Moonflower is having my kits."

Larksong, Thrushpelt and Snowowl broke out in happy purrs and trills. Talonpaw looked Moonflower in the eye, and spoke her congratulations that way.

ThunderClan was thriving. She would be a warrior soon.


	5. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Sunfall will lead the sunhigh patrol. Take Adderfang, Whitepaw and Snowowl. I'll take a hunting patrol out with Dapplepaw and Stormtail. Fuzzypelt, you take another hunting patrol out. Larksong and Speckletail will join you. Tawnyspots, you are in charge of the camp while we are out."

Talonpaw sat outside the medicine clearing and listened wistfully as Pinestar issued orders to her clan mates. She longed to go back to her duties with them. It had been a quarter moon since the accident. Her side had never felt better and she didn't understand why Shadowclaw wouldn't let her go back to being an apprentice.

"Hey Talonpaw!"

Thrushpelt's mew interrupted her thoughts. The tom trotted over and sat down next to her. She felt his fur brush against her as he sat down.

"Hi Thrushpelt." Talonpaw purred.

"When is Shadowclaw going to let you go back to your duties? You've been in here for absolute ages. Stormtail doesn't seem to know what do to without an apprentice."

Goosepaw suddenly walked out of the fern tunnel from the medicine clearing. "If Stormtail is bored, he could take more care of Moonflower." He snapped.

Talonpaw was confused by the growl in the cat's meow. Did he think Moonflower was being neglected by her mate?

"Why do you say that Goosepaw?" Thrushpelt spoke her thoughts. "I see Stormtail fetch Moonflower the biggest piece of prey on the pile, every dawn and evening."

"But does he ever offer encouragement?" The fluffy apprentice shook his head. "My sister showed poor judgment when she chose that arrogant cat for a mate."

Talonpaw bristled. Growling, she retorted, "Stormtail might not be the most loving cat, but her cares about Moonflower, and is a loyal cat." She wouldn't let Goosepaw speak harshly against her mentor.

Goosepaw glared at her. "Shadowclaw says you may leave now," he spat. "He says you're well enough to go back to the apprentice's den." Goosepaw bounded away and disappeared through the gorse tunnel.

Thrushpelt looked at Talonpaw with concern. "Don't let that arrogant apprentice get at you. He doesn't like Stormtail because he once told him that he was about as much use as a tick. He just sits around and uses other cats to survive." He flicked Talonpaw on the flank. "Let's go find Stormtail's patrol and tell him the news."

***

"I, Pinestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior. Talonpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Talonpaw felt herself shiver. This was the most important decision she would ever make.

Knowing the power in her oath, she solemnly replied, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name: Talonpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Talonclaw. StarClan honors your perseverance and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Talonclaw licked her leader's shoulder as he rested his muzzle between her ears.

"Talonclaw! Talonclaw! Talonclaw!" Her Clan yowled her new name to StarClan.

Moonflower, her kits due in one moon, came padding up heavily. "Congratulations! You are a warrior at last."

Stormtail licked Talonclaw's ear, "You'll be the best warrior any Clan has seen since LionClan."

Talonclaw purred loudly. She would miss being Stormtail's apprentice, and she could hardly believe that she was a warrior finally.

Snowowl, Dapplepaw and Thrushpelt bounded over to her.

"Thrushpelt made a nest for you!" Dapplepaw exclaimed.

Thrushpelt's ears turned the color of fire. "We both made it!"

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Dapplepaw imitated Thrushpelt's deep mew. "'I'll go to the Great Sycamore. The best and softest moss is there.'" Dapplepaw pretended to pout. "And then when I offer to help I get told I might leave a thorn in it or a sharp stick!"

Talonclaw sat down with an embarrassed thump. She stared at her paws, feeling her ears burning madly. She could hear Snowowl trying, in vain, to stifled enormous amused purrs.

_If he says anything, I'll stick burrs in his nest as well as Dapplepaw's!_

A loud call came from the high rock. "Cats of ThunderClan!" Pinestar called. "I have one more announcement." The leader looked sad. "Larksong, come forward."

The beautiful senior warrior of ThunderClan stepped forward.

"Larksong, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go to join the elders?"

"It is." The she-cat spoke with conviction.

"Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given to us. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest."

"Larksong!" Snowowl cried out.

"Larksong! Larksong! Larksong!" The Clan joined in.

Larksong eyes glimmered with affection for her clan mates. She turned and joined Weedwhisker, Mossflower and Mumblefoot.

Talonclaw glanced worriedly at Shadowclaw's den. Greeneye wasn't with the other elders to welcome Larksong because he had caught whitecough. It was unusual to catch it in the middle of greenleaf. Shadowclaw said this meant Greeneye had weak lungs, and the elder could die if it even came close to developing into greencough.

There was another thing Talonclaw was worried about. What had Larksong meant when she said Pinestar was delaying their warrior ceremony? She looked at the leader suspiciously.

_Did he purposely keep me from being made a warrior sooner? _

Seeing her leader speaking warmly to his clan mates, she found it hard to believe. Pinestar would never do something so malicious.

_Or would he?_


	6. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Talonclaw was awakened by a terrible wailing. It was the sound of a cat in ultimate pain. She leaped out of her nest and raced into the clearing.

Mossflower was leaning on Weedwhisker's shoulder, her wails loud enough to sound to Highstones. Talonclaw immediately knew why the old she-cat was so upset.

An unmoving bundle of gray black fur lay beside the brown and white elder. The bushy tail was wrapped neatly over it's nose, and Talonclaw caught the scent of rosemary.

_Greeneye._ The new warrior felt as if her heart had stopped. The elder was dead.

Talonclaw padded slowly up to Mossflower, tail down. "I'm so sorry Mossflower. He was an honorable clan mate."

Mossflower looked at her with deep blue eyes. "We grew old together. I feel as if part of me has left forever. It doesn't make sense when some one has been with you forever, for them to be suddenly swept away." The queen lay down beside her dead mate, her chin on her paws. "We were born on the same day you know. Our mothers were so pleased. We were made apprentice's together, as well as warriors.

"Oh Greeneye," she murmured. "What will I do without you?"

Talonclaw turned from the sad sight to see Snowowl directly behind her. His eyes were large.

"I could never imagine losing any one so close, like that." His tail brushed the ground.

"Nor I." Talonclaw glanced instinctively towards Swiftbreeze and Adderfang.

Snowowl brushed his tail along her back. "We'll always be together, right Talonclaw?"

"Always." she murmured.


	7. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Ick. Everything is sopping wet." Talonclaw heard a WindClan apprentice complain. "The rain we've been getting is ruining everything! I haven't sat in a dry spot in ages!"

The continuous rains the forest had been getting had threatened to stop the Gathering. Fortunately, the clouds had cleared later in the evening. The moon shone brightly and Silverpelt twinkled in the dark blue sky.

Talonclaw settled down in the shadows of the Great Rock next to Thrushpelt and a ShadowClan apprentice named Foxpaw. It was her first gathering as a warrior. She prayed to StarClan to keep her awake. Completely exhausted after her silent vigil, the Clan's vigil for Greeneye and now the Gathering, Talonclaw hoped Pinestar would let her sleep in tomorrow.

Wondering if Snowowl was just as tired, she looked around the clearing for him. She spotted him next to a WindClan cat.

A tom stinking of ShadowClan came and sat down next to Foxpaw. He nodded his head in greeting to the ThunderClan warriors.

"Have ShadowClan forgotten how to groom themselves?" Thrushpelt whispered, glancing at the tom's knotted fur.

"Shh!" A RiverClan elder hissed from behind them. "The meeting is beginning!"

"Cats of the Clans!" Cedarstar of ShadowClan began. "We have a new warrior! Raggedpelt was named two sunrises ago."

"Raggedpelt! Raggedpelt!" The cats chanted.  
The tom who had sat next to Foxpaw lifted his head proudly and gazed around. His eyes were challenging, as though he dared any cat to stay silent.

"We also have a new apprentice, Yellowpaw."

"Yellowpaw! Yellowpaw!" The yowling began again.

A small flat faced gray she-cat lifted her muzzle. Her yellow eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Prey is running well, despite the rain torrents, and ShadowClan is thriving." Cedarstar finished.

"ThunderClan also has happy news." Pinestar stepped forward. "We named three new warriors. Thrushpelt, Snowowl and Talonclaw."

"Thrushpelt! Snowowl! Talonclaw!"

Snowowl ducked his head, and then glanced up. Talonclaw hoped she didn't look smug as she looked at the cats surrounding her. Thrushpelt dipped his head in acknowledgment to the cheers.

"I'm glad the Clans are at peace." Talonclaw hissed to the tom next to her. "I've heard of warriors who never had their names cheered because they were at war with the others."

Thrushpelt nodded. "Me too. But I don't see WindClan being all that enthusiastic."

Talonclaw didn't have time to answer as RiverClan told their news.  
Hailstar announced a new litter of kits, Oakkit and Stormkit, born to Shellheart and Rainflower. He claimed that the Clan had been unharmed by the recent floods. Heatherstar reported a dog that they had chased off towards highstones.

"There is another matter to discuss, however." The skinny she-cat turned to glare at Pinestar. "Prey stealers!"

Talonclaw leaped up. "How dare you!" She yowled.

ThunderClan warriors were hissing and growling at the WindClan warriors surrounding them. RiverClan and ShadowClan leaped out of the furious cats' path, reluctant to be caught in any fighting.

A yowl came from the Great Rock. "Stop! ThunderClan stop!" Pinestar waited for his cats to silence themselves. "The Gathering is no time to fight." He looked above his head, where rainclouds threatened the moon.

"Heatherstar, you have threatened the truce." He growled. "But I can assure you, that we have not stolen any of WindClan's prey." Without waiting for a reply, he gave a massive leap off the rock.

The ThunderClan warriors fell in behind him and headed for their camp.

"Talonclaw!" The she-cat turned to see Fuzzypelt. "Is Snowowl with you?"

"No. Want me to look for him?"

"Please?"

"Sure." Talonclaw turned to Thrushpelt. "See you in a bit."

She broke off from the group and headed back to Fourtrees. The clearing looked deserted.

"Snowowl?" She called for her brother.

"What do you want?" she heard a hiss behind her and whipped around, fur bristling. Snowowl stood there.

"It's you!" She let her fur lie flat. "Fuzzypelt was looking for you."

"Oh." Snowowl looked away. "I had to use the dirt place before we left."

"Nothing to be embarrassed about." She flicked him affectionately with her tail.

He sighed. "I'm exhausted. Let's go home."


	8. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Snowowl glanced at his sister as they trotted towards camp. Guilt gnawed at him like a hungry dog. He shouldn't have lied to her. How could he tell her the truth though? How would she ever forgive him?

_How would she ever forgive you if she discovered your lie?_ A little voice nagged him.

Snowowl pushed the thought back as he pushed through the gorse tunnel. He sighed as he curled up in his nest, casting one last look at Talonclaw.

_I'm sorry!_ He silently wailed. _I'm so sorry..._

Talonclaw let out an enormous yawn and stretched her stiff legs. The bright light of mid morning pierced the branches of the bush that served as the warriors den. The nests around her were empty. So Pinestar _had_ let her, Snowowl and Thrushpelt sleep in that morning. The two toms were still asleep. Talonclaw was about to step out of the den, when she heard hushed meows coming from behind the warrior's den. Curiosity bubbled up inside of her. She carefully picked her way past Snowowl and Thrushpelt to the back of the den. She could just barely make out the gray pelt of Stormtail and the red brown fur of Pinestar through the leafy tendrils.

"I told you the matter was closed, Stormtail." Pinestar meowed gravely. "I had my reasons for waiting for their warrior ceremonies."

Talonclaw heard a clack as Stormtail swiped a pebble away from himself angrily. "I've waited for you to give us an explanation Pinestar! It wasn't right to make Talonclaw and the other two wait for so long! And I, as her former mentor, deserve an explanation. As do Larksong and Moonflower!"

The brown she-cat drew in a sharp breath. She had nearly forgotten how Larksong had blurted something about Pinestar's interference with their apprenticeship.

"Keep a civil tongue inside your head, Stormtail." Pinestar nearly snarled. "Show some respect. I expected more from a seasoned warrior."

Stormtail lashed his tail. "Just because you are leader, doesn't mean you can keep a cat from the most important day of her life, and offer no reason for it whatsoever!" He hissed.

"It wasn't that I didn't think Snowowl and Thrushpelt were ready! But how was I supposed to make the daughter of a_rogue_ a warrior before testing her thoroughly?"

"Talonclaw has proved her loyalty to ThunderClan over and over again! She doesn't even _know_ she isn't ThunderClan born! How could you not trust her?" Stormtail spat contemptuously. He whirled around and stalked off to the nursery.

Talonclaw barely suppressed a wail. Her mind whirled. Not ThunderClan born? Daughter of a rogue? Her own leader didn't trust her? She backed away and turned, racing through the clearing and out of the gorse tunnel. She ran on and on, branches whipping her face and scratching her pelt. Her whole world seemed to crumble around her.

_Great StarClan, what has happened?_


	9. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Talonclaw skidded to a halt at the RiverClan border. Her breath came in gasps and a ragged sob escaped her.

How could any of what Pinestar and Stormtail had said be true? It was so hard to believe that Snowowl wasn't her littermate, and Adderfang and Swiftbreeze were not her parents.

Talonclaw found a small dip between the roots of a massive ash tree and sank gratefully into it. A protective wall of ferns and violets blocked her view of the rest of the forest and moss grew in the nest she had discovered. The beautiful spot made the tabby feel safe.

***

Thrushpelt awoke to a gorgeous greenleaf sun warming his pelt. Snowowl was still asleep, but besides that, the rest of the den was empty. He groomed himself quickly and left the den.

The ThunderClan camp was peaceful. Moonflower, her belly growing larger every day with the kits due in one moon, was stretched out in front of the nursery sharing tongues with Stormtail. Patchpaw was dragging a bundle of moss from the elder's den while Leopardpaw practiced battle moves with Dapplepaw.

Yes, today was a perfect day. Today was the day he would tell her.

***

Talonclaw jumped when she heard Thrushpelt's call.

"Talonclaw, where are you?"

"Here." She croaked, giving away her hiding place.

Thrushpelt nosed his way through the ferns. "I looked all over camp for you -" He stared in bewilderment at his clanmate's sad state. "What's the matter?"

"I'm not ThunderClan born." She said bluntly.

"What?" Thrushpelt's meow echoed with disbelief.

She stood, trying to keep her paws from trembling, and nodded. "It's true. I overheard Pinestar and Stormtail arguing over why our warrior ceremonies had been delayed. Pinestar said he was sure you and Snowowl were ready, but he couldn't make the daughter of a -" A sob nearly made her choke. "of a - a rogue a warrior without testing her thoroughly."

Talonclaw wanted to press herself into Thrushpelt's fur. She wanted to escape the terrible truth. She wanted the truth to be a lie. A lie...

***

Thrushpelt could hardly believe his ears. Talonclaw didn't have warrior blood? She looked so distressed. He couldn't bear to see her so upset.

Her pale blue eyes searched his face. Those eyes were usually full of excitement and daring. Today though, they were clouded with worry.

If he told her now, it would be one more thing to place on her shoulders. He'd let her know later. It could wait.

***

"I thought I should tell you of all cats..."

_Talonclaw you mousebrain! That was_way _too obvious._

She wondered how she could think about that now. The heart was a strange thing.

"I'm glad you did." The tom replied softly. "Will you tell Swiftbreeze, Adderfang that you know?"

Talonclaw hesitated for a moment, then shook her head. "I think it would break their hearts if I told them I knew. They love me like their own kit. I don't think they would ever want me to know I wasn't." She paused. "I... I don't think I will tell Snowowl either. He doesn't know I'm not his littermate. But," Conviction flooded through her. "No matter who my real littermates were, I will always be Snowowl's sister."

Thrushpelt gave her ear a lick and purred. Talonclaw felt happiness flood her from her ears to her tail tip. She stopped herself just in time from twining her tail with his.

"We should head back to camp, before we are missed." She stepped out of the ferns.

As they padded up to camp, Thrushpelt suddenly lifted his muzzle and sniffed the air.

"What is it?" Talonclaw asked. Then, she scented the answer.

"WindClan!"


	10. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"WindClan!" Thrushpelt repeated. "WindClan is attacking the camp!"

Wails and yowls were faintly echoing around the forest.

Talonclaw started to charge towards the camp. " _Come on!_" she shrieked.

_WindClan attacking!_ She thought to herself. _Because of the prey supposedly stolen by my Clan?_ She'd rip those mangy moor cats to shreds.

She burst through the gorse tunnel and a terrible scene met her eyes. Pools of blood lay everywhere. Cries rent the air, fur flew and claws flashed in the sunlight.

She spotted an enemy cat clawing tufts of fur out of Fuzzpelt's belly. Talonclaw bunched her hind legs and leaped on the tom. She batted him between the ears with wickedly sharp claws. He yowled and twisted to scratch her eyes. Fuzzypelt scrambled free and helped beat the cat back until he turned, yowling, and ran from the camp.

Talonclaw looked about the camp. Moonflower, Stormtail and Stonepelt were fighting valiantly to defend the nursery. Sunfall and Shadowclaw stood guarding the medicine cat's den, while Goosepaw rushed around the camp helping injured clanmates. A WindClan cat leaped for him but he slithered quickly out of her way and nipped at her with razor sharp teeth.

Talonclaw was about to charge a warrior sneaking towards Poppydawn's unprotected back when she heard a yowl erupt from High Rock. Pinestar and Heatherstar were battling viciously on top of the precariously high ledge. They were having trouble maintaining their balance and fighting. Talonclaw watched in horror as Heatherstar's paw collided with Pinestar's muzzle, sending him staggering. He clawed uselessly at the stone as he slid towards the edge. Heatherstar reached out and clawed his ears.

"NO!" Talonclaw raced forward and jumped onto the rock in one leap.

Pinestar was hanging onto the edge of the rock, his hind legs dangling in the air. The only thing keeping him from falling was an indent in the rock, where his paw was jammed.

The young tabby she-cat watched in horror as Heatherstar reached out her muzzle to bite the leader. Talonclaw leaped onto her back and sent them both flying. But she was too late. Heatherstar's work was fatal. The leader had fallen to his death below.

Blinded by hatred for the murderer she-cat, Talonclaw clawed and scratched at her, not caring where she wounded the cat. Suddenly, she felt strong paws tugging her away from the cat. She looked up into Sunfall's sad golden eyes.

Seeing her chance to escape, Heatherstar scrambled up and jumped down calling a retreat to her cats. The WindClan cats streamed out of the clearing. Not one ThunderClan cat cheered their victory though. No victory should be won at so high a price.


	11. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen (PREPARE FOR LAMENESS I AM SO BRAIN DEAD)

The battle had devastated the camp. The nursery had suffered the least of it, thankfully. The warriors den was a bit battered, the gorse tunnel was completely ruined, the wall of plants surrounding the camp was trampled, and you couldn't even tell an elder's den had ever existed. The nights were still warm though, so the elders would sleep under the tree that grew beside their former den until it could be replaced.

Talonclaw glanced sadly over to the center of the clearing. Mossflower lay there, her fur neatly groomed and fragrant herbs rubbed into it. The elder had died protecting Mumblefoot, who had twisted his paw fighting.

_Two deaths... Two deaths over nothing. Nothing at all._

She still couldn't believe Pinestar had lost a life. Why in StarClan's name would Heatherstar kill, over a few pieces of prey?

_Prey we didn't even steal!_ Talonclaw thought angrily.

No one in ThunderClan had any idea of what the WindClan leader had been talking about that one Gathering. The only time ThunderClan ever crossed the moor was to speak with StarClan, at Highstones. Pinestar hadn't done that since Talonclaw was a newly named apprentice though.

"Where is he?" Talonclaw padded up to Sunfall who was gathering what was left of the elder's den.

"With Shadowclaw."

"How is he?"

"I don't know." Sunfall said truthfully. "He's in bad shape though." The deputy's eyes hardened. "WindClan -" He stopped, and thought better of speaking the angry words. "Go help fix the fern wall. Tawnyspots is organizing it."

Talonclaw nodded and trotted briskly away. She would check in on Pinestar later. Her leader would want her to help the Clan first.

She found Tawnyspots conducting warriors and apprentices in stacking and weaving branches, leaves and twigs to make a temporary barrier. StarClan willing, the ferns would grow back before the strong winds of leaf-fall took them.

"Anything I can do to help?" Talonclaw asked the senior warrior.

"Help Dapplepaw."

"Hey." Talonclaw greeted her as she set to work beside her.

"Hi." Dapplepaw mewed. She kept her eyes on her paw, which were weaving leaves through a jumble of sticks. "Look at Thrushpelt." she muttered out of the side of her mouth.

"Uh..." Surprise made Talonclaw dense at the moment. She glanced over at Thrushpelt. "What about him?" She turned back to Dapplepaw.

She mrrowed with amusement. "He looked like a kit who's toy blew away. He was the picture of dejection!"

_What is she blathering about?_

_Oh._

_OH._

"Do you have _any_ idea how much he likes you? He looks at you constantly. He's completely love sick!" Dapplepaw's eyes were brimming with merriment.

Talonclaw looked at her paws. "I like him too."

"Yeah, well that's pretty obvious too." Dapplepaw nudged her.

"It is?!" the tabby gasped.

"Uh, well... Hey, relax Talonclaw. It's okay if you like a tom. Has he said anything?"

"No. But I wish he would."

"I think he will. Soon." Dapplepaw flicked a leaf at her. "Now get working, dozypaws!" She teased.

"Dozypaws yourself, Beebrain!" Talonclaw purred.

***

Cool night breezes stirred the leafy foliage of the trees. Night had descended, much to the relief of the working cats. Most of the cats had settled down to sleep, but Talonclaw lay awake outside the den, gazing at Silverpelt.

Crickets chirped as the nocturnal creatures awoke. A coyote on the open moor let out a mournful howl, making Talonclaw shiver.

The branches of the warrior's den rustled as a cat stepped through. Thrushpelt lay next to Talonclaw and tucked his tail around his paws.

"What a beautiful night." he remarked, glancing at the sliver of moon hanging in the sky. He turned and looked at the tabby she-cat. "You were incredibly brave to attack Heatherstar today."

"Well... some one had to get her." _That sounded really dumb._ She stared at the ground. She couldn't help but add, "But Pinestar still lost a life."

"Think of what we gained though. We beat WindClan today, because you attacked their leader. We should thank you for our victory." Thrushpelt suddenly looked down and took a deep breath. "Talonclaw..."

At that moment, Snowowl walked out of the den. "Oh, uh, hi guys. I was just going to use the dirt place." He ran hurriedly toward the place.

"You know what?" Talonclaw asked. "I think he's up to something. He's been acting distracted."

"Really? That's strange." He poked the ground with a claw.

"Hm." She stared at the entrance to the dirt place tunnel, where a linchen curtain hung.

"I don't think he's in that dirtplace." she declared.

_I want to follow him, don't I?_

_Yes._

She stood up and padded out of camp and up the slope that led into the forest. Sure enough, Snowowl's scent led this way.

"Talonclaw, wait!" Thrushpelt suddenly ran up the slope and stopped in front of her. "I've been trying to tell you something for a long time. I just, I don't know how to say it.

"I've liked you for a long time. Ever since we were apprentices... But now, Talonclaw, I just - I know it's something more. I really care for you."

Talonclaw gaped. He had said it. She had been waiting, and now he said it. The forest floor seemed to rumble, or maybe her paws were just shaking. She looked into his forest green eyes. They were full of mixed emotion. Suspense? Relief? Love? Love.

"Thrushpelt, I..." She choked out the words. "I care for you too."

Joy flooded his features. "You do?"

"Yes." She whispered, brushing her muzzle along his face.

A screech rent the the still night. Talonclaw wrenched away from Thrushpelt and another cry shattered the silence. The warriors jumped up and plunged through the forest, tracking the desperate cries.

A sickening feeling entered Talonclaw. _Was it my imagination, or did that sound like my brother?_


	12. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Talonclaw crashed through the undergrowth of the forest, Thrushpelt matching her stride for stride. The agonized wails continued, sending shivers down the she-cat's spine. The cries led them all the way across ThunderClan territory, until they reached WindClan's border.

_WindClan!_Her ominous feelings grew. The battle was only a few hours old, and hate still lingered in the rival Clans.

The sick smell of blood flooded Talonclaw's nostrils, blocking out all other scents. Blood, a lot of blood, was being spilled. She and Thrushpelt burst out into the open, and found a wicked sight.

Snowowl was grappling with a WindClan tom. A pregnant she-cat lay gasping on the ground, trying to drag herself away from the fighting. Snowowl's white pelt was smeared red, but he wasn't the main source what was making the air smell so strongly of blood.

The she-cat was wounded, her shoulder had a deep gash in it, and one of her ears was missing. She was wailing, terribly. Suddenly, a deep shudder passed through her.

"She's having her kits!" Talonclaw screeched to Thrushpelt. She bounded to the queen's side, and Thrushpelt leaped to help Snowowl.

"Lie still." Talonclaw fought to keep panic out of her meow, and tried to comfort the laboring queen. She glanced around, saw what she was looking for and snatched up a short stick. "Bite down on this." She ordered.

The queen obeyed. Another violent spasm raked her body. A tiny wet object slid onto the ground. Talonclaw nipped the sack open and placed the kit near the mother's muzzle. A purr somehow managed to escape the mother cat through all the pain she was in. She began to lick her tiny cat.

Talonclaw ran her paw over the she-cat's belly, the way she had seen Shadowclaw do while Swiftbreeze was having Patchpaw and Leopardpaw. How many kits were left? It was difficult to tell, but she thought she could feel two tiny, wiggling lumps.

"Maybe two more?" She informed the queen.

Her patient let out a gasp of pain. Another kit came, almost immediately followed by another. Talonclaw placed her paw on the cat's belly again, this time feeling nothing.

"Well done!" She meowed, relief making her shaky.

The queen closed her eyes, too weak to move. The kits nuzzled her, squeaking.

Talonclaw turned to the fighting. Thrushpelt and Snowowl held the tom down, their claws a fraction from his throat. He lay there, unable to move, snarling at them. She padded up to them.

"What is the meaning of this?" She glanced at the tom, "Let him up."

Thrushpelt did, but her brother stood glaring at the tom for a moment more, before releasing him. The WindClan cat got to his paws and hissed at the ThunderClan cats.

"What happened?" Talonclaw questioned Snowowl.

Her brother didn't answer, but looked suddenly at the queen. He raced over to her and covered her face in frantic licks. He saw the kits lying at their mother's belly, and his gaze filled with pride.

Talonclaw's heart leaped to her throat. "Snowowl. Are these your kits?" But she already knew the answer.

He looked defiantly at her. "Yes."


	13. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Distress and anger boiled inside Talonclaw.

She spat furiously. "These are your kits?"

"Yes." Snowowl rose to his paws and stood facing her. "And I'm not ashamed of it."

"Then you are more mousebrained than I thought! You aught to be ashamed! You and that," She glared at the queen. "cat, have broken one of the most important aspects of the warrior code! You think it's there for no reason? It's there to prevent all the problems having a mate outside your Clan arouses!" A horrible thought struck her. "You were the one they kept finding scents of. You were the one stealing prey!" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "You were the one responsible for the battle, the destruction of the camp, and..." She couldn't bring herself to speak of Mossflower's death and Pinestar's fatal wounds. "Who is this she-cat anyway?"

It wasn't Snowowl who answered. "Her name is Sunstripe. She is from my Clan." The WindClan warrior growled.

"You keep your mangy paws away from her!" Snowowl snarled, crouching down.

Talonclaw flicked him with her tail. "Don't." She ordered.

He ignored her. "She doesn't love you! She told you over and over! So stop loving her! If you can even call it love!"

The rival cat's fur bristled even more. "You, _took her from me._ And you will pay for it!"

"I never took her from you. She never loved you. So why don't you just leave her to herself?" His tail began lashing.

"I wanted to keep her from betraying her Clan! But she thought she knew better than every one else. She thought there was nothing wrong with being your mate, and having your kits! Look at what you turned her into!" He looked at the queen. Talonclaw saw so much love in his eyes. She felt a pang of unexpected pity for him.

He turned on Snowowl again. "All of WindClan will know of your treachery!" He turned and raced into his territory.

Snowowl shivered, whether from fear or the cool night air, Talonclaw didn't know. He looked at his sister.

"I can't stay here." He gazed sadly into ThunderClan territory.

"Pinestar won't banish you, Snowowl."

"You don't know that. But I am certain I can't stay. I could never leave Sunstripe now. I can't leave her to care for the kits alone."

"What will you do?" Talonclaw nearly wailed.

"Join WindClan?" He looked frightened. He lay down next to Sunstripe. "I tried to stay away, Talonclaw. But I loved her too much." He licked the queen's golden pelt.

Thrushpelt padded up to Talonclaw. She pressed herself against him, wishing she could escape all this terrible truth.

_Why, Snowowl? Why were you so foolish?_

A yowl jolted her out of her thoughts. Heatherstar, the tom who had fought Snowowl, and the WindClan deputy, Reedfeather, stood on a rise a small distance off. As they raced down towards the border, Talonclaw could see Heatherstar's face was contorted with rage.

Snowowl stood up bravely to face the WindClan leader as she came to a halt in front of him. Sunstripe wrapped her tail around the kits, as if to protect them from the furious leader.

"What," Heatherstar flicked her tail at the kits. "are _those?_"

"My kits." Snowowl replied. "Mine and Sunstripe's."

"Well, at least you are honest." Heatherstar's voice was mocking. "Tell me why I should show any compassion or justice towards a ThunderClan cat?"

"You were the one who attacked our camp!"

"How _dare_ you speak to me that way. You, prey stealer and trespasser!"

Reedfeather stepped forward. He had pity in his eyes. Talonclaw couldn't imagine why, so soon after a battle. She thought all of WindClan would be hostile. "Perhaps we should let Sunstripe speak?"

The golden warrior hung her head. "There is nothing to say." She murmured. "I have broken the warrior code and betrayed my Clan."

"Then you are banished from WindClan."

Sunstripe looked up, shocked. "Heatherstar-"

"If we find you or your kits, on our territory again, you will be treated as an intruder." Heatherstar whirled around and raced away.

Reedfeather and the tom stood rooted to the spot, in utter surprise. The tom padded up to Sunstripe, ignoring Snowowl's angry hiss. He touched his nose gently to her's, and nosed each of the kits.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, so quietly Talonclaw could barely hear him. "I'll... I'll come with you, if you want."

Sunstripe shook her head. "No, Webfoot. Thank you, but it would break your heart to be away from WindClan. As it will break mine. Take care of my sister. Tell my family I love them, and I'm sorry."

Webfoot nodded and stepped back. Reedfeather stepped forward and whispered something in Sunstripe's ear. Her eyes grew wide and she glanced up at him.

"What are their names?" She asked.

"Willowbreeze and Graypool." His eyes were sad. He turned with Webfoot and headed back to his camp.

_Willowbreeze and Graypool? RiverClan warriors?_Talonclaw wondered why Reedfeather would mention them.

Snowowl picked up one of the kits. It mewled and squirmed, blind. Sunstripe picked up the other and Talonclaw picked up the last kit.

"I'm going with her." Snowowl said to his sister. "ThunderClan won't accept us either."

"Where will you go? To be rogues, loners?"

"We'll find a place." Snowowl looked confident, but his voice quavered.

Sunstripe pressed herself against him. "Come on. We have to get the kits out of the night air."


	14. Chapters 16 & 17

Chapter Sixteen

Talonclaw crouched down, her fur standing on end as another huge monster roared by. They were traveling along the Thunderpath, to avoid WindClan territory. During the night, the Thunderpath had been relatively quiet, with only the occasional monster rolling slowly by. By now though, dawn had passed and the midday sun beat down. The hard, shiny pelted animals were frequently racing by on their huge black paws. Talonclaw knew that she must not be the only cat terrified of being crushed underneath the clumsy beasts.

She plodded ahead of Thrushpelt and caught up to her brother. "Snowowl, we're past the Clan territories. Why don't we stop and rest?"

He didn't look at her, but continued to stare ahead. "Soon." He looked at his mate. The kit she was carrying swung limply from her jaws, and her eyes drooped in exhaustion. Thrushpelt had offered to carry the kit, but she had refused.

Talonclaw knew the queen must be terribly weak. A long journey, so soon after having kits wasn't good for her at all.

The tabby looked to the edge of the path. The huge fields had stopped, and a forest had begun.

"We'll stop here." She announced.

Snowowl didn't say anything. He rested his tail on the queen's shoulders and guided her into the woods. Talonclaw followed, Thushpelt behind her.

They made camp beneath a large bush. Talonclaw scooped a small crater in the earth for Sunstripe and the kits.

"Thrushpelt, will you take care of Sunstripe? Snowowl and I will hunt." The sandy tom nodded, so they headed off.

They hunted in silence.

_Say something._ She pleaded silently.

Snowowl brought down a squirrel.

"Good catch." Talonclaw purred.

He grunted.

_Doesn't he realize this is the last time we'll ever hunt together again? Doesn't he care?_

A long sigh escaped her. "I'll miss you." She murmured.

He slowly padded towards her and licked her ear. "I'll miss you more than anything else, Talonclaw." He sighed. "I wish I could have said goodbye to Adderfang and Swiftbreeze. I wonder if the Clan will hate me for all of this."

Talonclaw felt a surge of conviction. "No. They won't. We aren't like Heatherstar." Rage burned inside of her. That she-cat had caused so much distress. Talonclaw knew deep inside, though, that Snowowl had started it, the prey stealing and the mate. But it was Heatherstar's decision to attack ThunderClan and banish Sunstripe.

The littermates went back to camp with two mice, Snowowl's squirrel and a rabbit. They gave the biggest prey, the rabbit, to Sunstripe.

Talonclaw watched as Sunstripe put her head on her paws with a sigh and closed her eyes. The kits lay in the curve of her belly, her tail wrapped protectively around them. All three kits were toms.

Snowowl lay down beside his mate. She lifted her head. "They need names."

The white cat looked proudly at his sons. "Windkit." He nosed the heather colored kit with long legs like his mother.

"Thunderkit." Sunstripe licked the black kit who was bigger than the others.

Snowowl looked at the last kit. The tiny tom was white with a brown muzzle and ears. Suddenly, his eyes flew open and he let out a feisty mew. Like all newborn kits, his eyes were blue. But... such a startling blue. They flashed fire.

"Talonkit." Snowowl let out a rumbling purr.

Talonclaw meowed in surprise. She stared at the kits, her kin. "Thank you."

**Chapter Seventeen**

The sun was setting and a cool breeze was drifting through the trees.

_Leaf-fall is coming..._

She lay watching the rise and fall of Thrushpelt's flank. He had insisted on coming with them. He refused to let Talonclaw make the long journey home alone.

_I love him._ She suddenly realized that that was the first time she had admitted that. She had said she cared for him, but never said she loved him.

_I love him..._

~

By the time she awoke, it was night. Grey clouds covered the moon, and the air smelled damp. The leaves were turned down and that eerie warmth floated around her.

_Calm before the storm._

She shook Snowowl awake. "We need to start moving. _Now._ Before the rain."

He stood up and shook himself, scattering leaves. "We're not leaving." He saw her surprise. "Sunstripe and I talked. This is a good place. There is plenty of prey, and good shelter." He flicked his tail towards the woods. "Come on and we'll scout around - to make sure there are no badger, fox, or rogue scents."

"You can't sleep under a bush you know." She said as she walked beside him.

"We'll look for possible shelters as we go."

"It's dark."

He ignored her. "The sooner the better. I don't want Sunstripe and the kits to be out in this storm."

Talonclaw stopped dead. "Look, Snowowl!"

A large boulder sat on the hill ahead of them. Two trees sheltered it and it was covered in moss. A hole, three tail lengths wide and two high gaped in the front.

"It's perfect." Snowowl breathed when he stood in front of it.

It was strange that anything should be so convenient. Talonclaw scrabbled up the boulder and peered over the other side. She hissed and backed away from the edge immediately. The whole hill dropped away in a sheer cliff where a brook bubbled over rocks at the bottom. It was much smaller than the gorge at home, but was still several fox-lengths down. The warrior jumped back down to Snowowl.

She explained what she had seen. "Not a good place to raise kits. They could tumble at any moment down that bank."

Talonclaw saw the familiar stubborn look cross the white tom's face. "No. This cave hasn't been used in seasons. I'll build a bramble wall around the edge so the kits won't go near it."

She had to admit the plan sounded good. Before she could say anything, a distant boom sounded. Raindrops splattered around her.

"Come on!" She hissed and dashed down the hill towards the camp.

***

As soon as the rain let up, Talonclaw and Thrushpelt stood up.

"We have to leave, the Clan must be worried about us." Thrushpelt meowed.

Sunstripe nodded. "You must explain to them."

"Yes." Talonclaw agreed. She padded over to the kits and nuzzled each of them. Thunderkit and Windkit still had their eyes shut, but when Talonclaw nuzzled her name sake, he blinked owlishly at her and pawed her leg with his paw._Don't go._ He seemed to say.

"I'm sorry, Talonkit." She whispered into his ear. She wondered if she would ever see him again. "Take care of your family."

The tabby and white she-cat turned to Snowowl. He flicked her playfully with his tail. "Come visit, bumble paws."

"Are you sure you'll be alright getting to the cave?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes." He touched noses with her. "I'll miss you, very much Talonclaw... Remember our race to the Great Sycamore?"

"I'll never forget it. You leaped through the trees like a squirrel."

"I beat you to the medicine cat den."

"No, I did! I remember standing on the rock and proclaiming myself Talonstar, leader of KitClan."

He purred. "Goodbye Talonclaw."

"I'll see you again." _Please._

As Thrushpelt and her headed out of the camp and towards the Thunderpath, she turned around to see Snowowl staring after them. At his paws, Thunderkit and Windkit, blue eyes wide open, scuffled with their littermate.

_May StarClan light your path._


	15. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

A long breath escaped Talonclaw. Familiar territory at last! She and Thrushpelt had traveled without stopping since they had left Snowowl and his family. Now, they had finally come to the edge of WindClan land.

"Thank StarClan!" Thrushpelt meowed breathlessly.

"Had no idea you were so out of shape did you?" His companion teased.

They plodded on, the late day sun turning their pelts a vibrant autumn orange. Red and golden leaves swirled around them, dancing in the last rays of the day.

"I don't know about you," Talonclaw said, "but my paws are going to fall of if I take one more step."

"Let's rest." He agreed.

***

Talonclaw woke up to the screech of a loon. The frightening sound sent shivers down her spine. The stars blinked at her, as though the warriors of StarClan were asking her something. She curled up closer to her mate and fell back to sleep.

Snarls reached her ears. She couldn't see what was going on, but terrible wails, growls and roaring were all around her. Above it all, she heard a soft whisper.

"The e-"

"Talonclaw wake up!"

Thrushpelt's anxious mew brought her back to reality.

"You were having a bad dream."

A nightmare. She shivered, trying to shake off the feeling.

"Let's keep going." She stood up. "We have to hurry home."

***

Worried and joyful yowls greeted them as they emerged from the gorse tunnel. Pinestar left his morning meal and bounded over to them. Swiftbreeze beat him to it though and rushed over to her adopted daughter, covering her with licks as though she were still a tiny kit.

"Where have you been, young she-cat? I've been worried sick! Do you know where Snowowl is? We've been searching for you everywhere! We lost your scent at the thunderpath -"

Pinestar interrupted the frantic queen. "The thunderpath obliterated your scent with it's stench. I've good reason to punish you for leaving your Clan in it's time of need."

"Some welcome we get." Thrushpelt whispered in her ear.

Stifling a purr, Talonclaw replied solemnly. "If I may, Pinestar, may I address the entire Clan on where we have been?" She wanted the Clan to hear the truth from herself and Thrushpelt.

He gave her a brief nod and flicked his tail towards highrock. She bounded up, Thrushpelt and Pinestar beside her.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" The leader called his Clan's attention. "Talonclaw has something to tell you."

She gulped and cleared her throat. "It's about Snowowl. I'm not sure how many of you had started noticing that he'd been leaving camp for no apparent reason and returning with no fresh kill." The ThunderClan cats glanced at each other, and Talonclaw was sure they must have from their looks.

"Snowowl has left ThunderClan." Shocked meows rippled through the clearing. "It was not disloyalty to ThunderClan, but stronger loyalty to another cat. He has fallen in love with a WindClan she-cat named Sunstripe." She didn't wait for this to sink in but rushed on. "Both have left their Clans to seek a life together as rogues. Heatherstar has banished Sunstripe, and her and Snowowl's kits, from WindClan forever."

Windflight stood up. "Snowowl has left us? Left ThunderClan?"

"Yes." A lump formed in Talonclaw's throat. "He's gone. But do not hate him for what he has done! It's broken him to leave his Clan. Sunstripe and the kits are all that keeps him going..."

Thrushpelt laid his tail on her shoulders. He explained how they had gone with her brother and his mate to help them find a home and had come home as soon as possible. Slowly, the Clan began to accept what had happened. Some showed anger, others sadness.

Pinestar dismissed the meeting as Thrushpelt finished. The look he gave the two warriors told them that they were in no trouble and were free to go. They nodded and padded quietly away.

Sunfall came up to them. "Rest." He ordered. "Then, when you feel well enough, continue helping with the camp repairs. I'll let you know if I need you for border and hunting patrols."

"I can't believe we've been gone only two days. It feels like much longer..." A huge yawn broke across Talonclaw's face. "I gotta sleep. See you later." She licked her mate's cheek and padded off to the warrior's den.


	16. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Thrushpelt stood up and stretched. The effects of the long trek three days ago had finally begun to wear off. Shaking moss from his sandy pelt, he padded outside to see how he could help around camp.

Most of the repairs since the WindClan battle had been finished. The Elder's den hadn't even been started though. Weedwhisker, Larksong and Mumblefoot were sleeping in the medicine clearing for now.

Clouds covered the sun. Dark, looming, black clouds. There was hardly a breeze in the air to stir the turned down leaves.

"Brr." Talonclaw came up beside him and pressed herself into his fur. "Another storm?"

Sunfall bounded over to them, fur fluffed out against the leaffall dawn chill. "Will you go on border patrol with Fuzzypelt, Talonclaw? And Thrushpelt, will you take a hunting patrol out?"

Talonclaw nodded and bounded off to where Fuzzypelt was standing by the gorse tunnel with his apprentice Patchpaw and Adderfang. Thrushpelt called to Dapplepaw and Windflight, her mentor.

"You want to go hunting with me?"

Both cats gave him a nod and gulped down the rest of their fresh kill. Thrushpelt's stomach grumbled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten yet.

"Hey, Thrushpelt, can we come too?" Whitepaw meowed. Leopardpaw was behind her.

"As long as it's alright with Smallear and Robinwing."

***

"I'm glad we caught all this prey." Whitepaw mumbled through a mouthful of three mice. "We need to fatten up before leafbare!"

Leopardpaw giggled. "That should be pretty easy for you, Whitepaw!"

Whitepaw shot her a mock hurt look. "Me? Fat? I-"

An earsplitting boom interrupted her. At the same moment, lightening flashed. Rain began to pelt down on the six cats, who quickly broke into a run.

When they arrived at camp, the clearing floor had turned a thin layer of into yellow mud. The freshkill pile had been ruined.

"Put it over here!" Shadowclaw yowled, beckoning with his tail. When they reached him, he showed them a small shelf in the rock wall in his clearing. "It will stay dry here." He mewed, stuffing the plump mice and squirrels into the cleft.

The apprentices and two warriors ran to their dens. Talonclaw lay in her nest.

"You're wet." She commented as he lay next to her.

"Yeah." He purred. "That's what happens when it rains."

She nosed him. "I have to tell you something."

Another flash of lightening lit up the den.

"Yes?"

A terrified caterwaul screeched across the clearing. "Look out!"

Thrushpelt leaped up and pushed his way out of the den. He stared in horror at the dead hollow tree that grew where the elder's den used to be. It was on fire!

Talonclaw couldn't believe what she was seeing. Red and blue fire snaked around the old brittle branches of the dead tree. A loud groaning sound issued from the tree. Suddenly, everything was silent.

Nothing around Talonclaw moved.

Time was frozen.

Only the blue flame moved. It's shape twisted, until it seemed to resemble a cat.

A voice resounded in her head, louder than the roar of monsters.

_Like fire, she will blaze through the forest. Beware..._

"Talonclaw! Look out!"

The tree was falling, straight towards her! A dark shape rammed into her side, bowling her paw over tail.

Then the tree crashed to the ground, crushing the dark cat underneath it.

Goosepaw's frantic mew sounded over everything.

"Shadowclaw!"


	17. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"No!" Goosepaw yowled desperately. He stumbled to the fallen tree. He looked at Shadowclaw hopelessly. He grasped his scruff and tried to drag the cat out.

"No, no, Goosepaw." Shadowclaw's gentle, but pained voice was barely audible. "Moving me will only finish me off sooner."

"How can I help you?" The apprentice wailed.

"Let me die without hearing your yowling." A rasping purr came from him.

"No. You can't die." Goosepaw bowed his head. "I have so much to learn..."

"Goosepaw, my body is broken. I go to StarClan. It is my time." A sigh escaped the handsome tom.

"Shadowclaw? Dead?" Pinestar stood disbelieving in the crowd of cats.

"He died saving me!" Talonclaw sobbed.

Sunfall padded up to her and lay his tail on her shoulders. "He died as he lived, bravely, nobly, and with a strong heart."

"You killed him!" Goosepaw screeched at Talonclaw. His eyes blazed. "It's your fault!"

Horror gripped her pelt. Icy claws of fear ran along her spine.

"Goosepaw!" Thrushpelt thundered. "You, gutless -"

"That's enough." Pinestar's commanding mew stopped Thrushpelt from leaping on the medicine cat. "This terrible misfortune," He continued. "Was no cat's fault. Shadowclaw knew what he was doing. Protecting and serving his Clan with his life, with his every breath, was his wish.

"Tonight we will sit vigil for him. His spirit rests with our ancestors."


	18. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one

"What did you want to tell me?" Thrushpelt asked his mate gently. They had just watched the elders bear away Shadowclaw's body.

She turned her head away. "It can wait."

He didn't press her further. Shadowclaw's death was hard for the whole Clan to cope with. His vigil was over, and the air felt heavy with his Clanmate's, as well as his own, grief.

Goosepaw had left for Highstones with Pinestar just moments before. They had started off at first light. Having Goosepaw made a full medicine cat as soon as possible would be good for the Clan. They needed uplifting so that they wouldn't despair in the terrible times that had been going on.

Talonclaw seemed to voice Thrushpelt's thoughts. "First the battle, then Snowowl, the storm, and now Shadowclaw. What is happening, ThunderClan?"

She seemed to be talking to no one, lost in her own thoughts. He was worried about her. Her eyes looked strained, and her fur looked a little unkempt.

"Are you alright, Talonclaw?"

She whipped her head around, as if she had been jolted awake. Then she sighed. "I'm exhausted. But," Her blue eyes suddenly sparked with happiness. "I guess that's what happens to queens expecting kits."

Thrushpelt's eyes widened in amazement. His whole body felt as though a flood of midday sun had poured over him, after days of constant darkness. "You mean... you mean -"

"Of course that's what I mean!" She bumped her head against his shoulder. Her voice softened, "I went to see Shadowclaw while you were hunting yesterday."

"This is, this is wonderful!" He nearly bounced like a kit. He let out a humongous purr and licked her ear. "They'll be beautiful. Where there is new life, there is promise."


	19. Chapter 22 part 1

Hey guys! So I just totally realized I have completely been neglecting Featherwhisker! O.O I totally forgot all about him! OK, so he's suddenly gonna appear...

Chapter Twenty-two part 1

Talonclaw stretched and gazed up at Silverpelt, still visible in the pre-dawn light. _I miss you, Shadowclaw._ She sighed.

A moon had passed since she had told Thrushpelt about their kits. Goosefeather had taken on a new apprentice. An easygoing tom named Featherpaw had chosen to leave warrior training behind and become a medicine cat.

Swiftbreeze came padding out of the warrior's den. "How are you feeling." She asked anxiously, sniffing at Talonclaw's side.

Talonclaw rolled her eyes, purring. "I'm fine Swiftbreeze! Stop worrying. You've had kits yourself."

"I know... But you're my first she-kit and you're expecting kits!"

Talonclaw felt a small stab of pain inside. Swiftbreeze didn't know that she knew she wasn't her and Adderfang's kit. She brushed the thought away and licked Swiftbreeze's ear. "I'm on dawn patrol, see you later!" She trotted into the warrior's den and woke up Robinwing and Adderfang.

***

"We'll check the ShadowClan border first."

Talonclaw still didn't feel completely comfortable giving orders to older warriors. She glanced at Adderfang as they started off, but he looked fine with the decision. Robinwing meowed, "You never know what those fox-hearts will be up to. They've been too quiet for my liking lately."

"We could all do with a bit of peace lately." Adderfang mewed darkly. "These past moons seem to have been filled with bad luck."

"Do you think it's omens?" Talonclaw asked.

"Could be." Robinwing shrugged. "Or it could simply be a little bad luck and clumsy cats."

***

The sun was pretty much up by the time Talonclaw's patrol padded back to camp. They were met outside the gorse tunnel by a pacing Stormtail.

"Stormtail!" Talonclaw nearly tripped over him as he barged into her. "What in StarClan's name are you doing?"

He swished his tail. "Featherpaw and Goosefeather told me to stay out of the way. Moonflower's kitting."

"About time!" The tabby warrior purred. "I was beginning to think she never would. Those kits are long overdue."

The patrol entered the camp. Robinwing and Adderfang headed for the fresh-kill pile, while Talonclaw went to report to Sunfall.

"All's quiet and normal."

"Did you catch any prey?"

Talonclaw shook her head. "We wanted to cover as much ground as possible. We managed to cover the whole territory."

"Well that's good." Sunfall looked pleased. "Now you better get some rest. I doubt Thrushpelt will want you to tire yourself out."

_News sure gets around fast in this Clan._

Dapplepaw jumped up as Talonclaw approached her with a mouse. "How are you feeling?" She mewed anxiously.

"I'm fine. Thanks." She flopped down and bit into her mouse.

Larksong's voice called loudly across the clearing. "Talonclaw! How are you feeling? Don't tire yourself out!"

Talonclaw ducked her head as they eyes of her clan mates burned into her. "You'd think a cat had never been expecting kits before!" She grumbled.

"It just means they care about you." A friendly mew replied. She glanced up to see Featherpaw.

"Featherpaw! How's Moonflower?"

The fluffy tom's whisker's twitched. "You'd think a cat had never delivered kits before!"

"How is she?" Talonclaw pressed.

"Fine. She has two healthy kits. I was just on my way to fetch Stormtail."

"Don't bother, I will!" The she-cat leaped up and bounded for the entrance.

"Don't tire yourself out!" Featherpaw teased.

**This chapter will be continued... sorry!**


	20. Chapter 22 part 2

Chapter Twenty-two part 2

Talonclaw burst through the gorse tunnel. "Stormtail! Stormtail!" Her gaze swept the forest, but she couldn't make out a gray pelt. She padded up the steep slope and headed deeper into the woods, tasting the air for his scent. _I'll find him eventually... Maybe he went to Sunning Rocks for some peace and quiet._ She padded off in that direction.

A sudden pain gripped her belly. _No! No please no! StarClan, it's too soon!_ She collapsed on the forest floor. She was too far from camp for anyone to hear her.

She tried to control her breathing. _Stay calm._ It was so hard, she was terrified. Terrified for her kits, terrified for her coming ordeal.

***

Hours passed. She could see the sun sliding over the trees. Its glorious golden rays transforming her forest into a golden haven.

She nosed her kits. Three, dead. The final one struggled weakly at her belly. She was so tiny. "This is your home, my kits. ThunderClan." A sob racked her body. "I wish your father was here." She had never felt so alone. So weak. She wondered bleakly if her clan mates would come looking for her.

She gathered all of her kits towards her. _If only you knew how much I love you! How much I had planned for you. How I would give my life to see you ready, and healthy for this world._ She had lain in the forest, wailing her loss, too weak to move. There could be no greater pain than this.

She licked her last kit, trying to keep her warm. "Hold on." She begged. "Hold on, Goldenkit."

***

She had buried her kits. Goldenkit had mewled and fought for her life. _StarClan... you took my kits from me. _

Suddenly she stiffened. A strong scent hit her. Something was stalking through the undergrowth.

"Come out, coward!" She spat as forcibly as she could, her back arched and hackles raised. Immediately she smoothed her matted fur. "I was hoping some one would find me." She sniffed, something was wrong. "Are you al-" She shrieked as he leaped on top of her, claws extended and teeth barred.

He was using moves she didn't recognize. She rolled over, exposing her soft belly. He leaped for her and she thrust all four of her paws out. But she was too weak to do more than knock him off balance. He flipped over onto the ground. She stumbled to her feet, hissing.

"What is _wrong_ with you?!"

But he was on her again, clawing her ears. She batted him away. Blood trickled into her eyes, blinding her. She staggered, and he clawed her shoulder, ripping the tabby fur and opening a deep wound.

"Greet StarClan for me, rogue." He wheezed in her ear.

She couldn't answer - couldn't breathe. She sank into starry darkness.


	21. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-three

Stormtail led his search party through the woods. Pinestar had ordered patrols to search for Talonclaw. Swiftbreeze and Thrushpelt were not, however, included in them. They were worried sick. Pinestar was sure the tabby warrior was fine though.

***

Goosefeather heard them coming. He scrubbed furiously at his red, bloodied paws in the stream. Talonclaw had deserved it. She had deserved for her kits to die. She was a rogue anyway. The Clan only had room for true warrior blood.

***

Stormtail splashed through the stream towards Goosefeather. The medicine cat was staring into the stream, his paws tucked under him. His face seemed frozen as he looked, unseeing at the water.

Robinwing prodded him with a paw. "Goosefeather!"

The tom jumped. He stared wildly about.

Windflight stroked his back with his tail. "It's all right, it's just us. Are you all right? We're looking for Talonclaw."

Goosefeather let out a whimper. "Talonclaw... StarClan - she - " He collapsed, sobs making him shudder violently.

Stormtail felt sick. "What's wrong with Talonclaw?"

"She's dead!" Goosefeather wailed. "I saw it all! StarClan struck her down!"

Stormtail couldn't believe his ears. "We have to get him back to camp!"

***

"StarClan was displeased with Talonclaw." Goosefeather stammered as he stood in the Great Rock. "I was collecting borage for Moonflower, when I heard her yowling. She was yowling her hatred for StarClan for having taken her brother. Then... A branch fell from one of the trees. It fell on Talonclaw, killing her instantly." The fat gray cat buried his muzzle in his paws. "StarClan wishes us never to speak of her again. She must be dead to us."

Swiftbreeze wailed and pressed herself into Adderfang's fur. Thrushpelt snarled furiously. "He's lying! Talonclaw would never have done such a thing!" He sunk tiredly to the ground, tears blurring his vision.

"You're arguing with your medicine cat?" Pinestar was shaking his head.

The Clan was in shocked silence. Thrushpelt couldn't see anything.

_Talonclaw... dead? Our kits... No!_

Adderfang's eyes were dark. "What did you do with her body?" He asked Goosefeather.

"I buried it."

Moonflower looked stricken. "But StarClan wouldn't kill Talonclaw! Not when she was having kits? They would never take the life of a cat like that!"

"No." Goosefeather replied gravely. "Not unless the offense was great."

"Talonclaw wasn't evil! She was kind, and loved by her Clan!"

Thrushpelt couldn't listen to anymore. He charged blindly through the gorse tunnel and into the forest. He felt as if grief was eating away his insides. Nothing would cure the tear in his heart.

He would never love again.  
**_End of Book One_**


End file.
